Tik Tok
by RukiaKuchiki285
Summary: Songfic. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata are tired of getting denied, so they finally decide to go out and have some fun...Cause the party don't start til' they walk in! Slight SasuSaku/ShikaIno/NejiTen/NaruHina. R&R!


Sakura walked through her front door and slamming it behind her, almost breaking it off its hinges.

She was pissed.

She kicked her shoes off, took her red, Haruno shirt off and threw it on the table. She was now left with only a tank top and a pair of shorts. She pulled out a chair from her table roughly and sat herself down before leaning back. She ran her hand wretchedly down her face as if she was trying to calm herself down – which she clearly needed.

She heard the doorbell ring and she automatically glared intently at it. _Naruto. _She thought. While she was deep in thought, she heard the doorbell ring again. Her eyebrow twitched in anger.

"Go away, Naruto! I don't want to talk!" She yelled. As if the person at the door didn't hear her, they rang again. She got up angrily and swung the door open – surprised to see Ino, Hinata, and Tenten on her doorstep. She almost blinked in confusion. What was today? Oh, right…it was Friday. Girls' night. Ino raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's stuck up your ass, billboard brow?" She asked her. Sakura realized the frightening and angered look upon her face and instantly removed it, replacing it with a sheepish smile; not even noticing the rude remark Ino had just given her.

"Sorry guys…I thought you were Naruto…" She said before opening the door to let them in. They walked through the door, and the first thing that caught all of their eyes was the indent in the floor from the chair that had been obviously battered on.

"Err…Sakura, what did you do to your floor?" Tenten asked, pointing down to it. Sakura sweatdropped, not even realizing that had happened. She scratched the back of her head in response.

"Eh…ehe…" She started off with a crooked smile. "I was mad…" She said. Hinata looked at her curiously.

"Wh-what happened Sakura-chan…?" Hinata asked shyly. Sakura motioned for them to all sit down as Sakura started making some tea.

"Well…After training with the team, I decided to go talk to Sasuke…" Everyone's face immediately scrunched together, even Hinata.

"You didn't ask him out, did you?" Ino asked strictly. Sakura turned her back as her cheeks suddenly became red, turning her attention to the tea.

"Well…"

"You did! I knew it!" Ino yelled again while huffing. "What did he say?" Sakura's eyes saddened, unseen by her good friends behind her.

"He…He told me he wasn't interested, and basically told me off." She said, pouring some hot tea in a cup, and then moving to pour in the next few cups. Tenten looked down at the table sadly.

"I…have a confession to make also." She started off as everyone looked at her. She sighed and looked up at them. "I asked Neji out today too…he told me the same thing – saying something about training and living up to the family name – and he had no time to date." Tenten said before taking the cup of tea Sakura had just given her. She gave everyone else their cup before sitting down beside Hinata.

"What jerks…" Ino replied before taking a sip of tea, staring down into it. Hinata blushed before frowning, not unnoticed by Tenten.

"Hinata, did something happen to you today?" She asked curiously. Hinata nodded, not looking up.

"I-I invited N-Naruto-kun to get s-some ramen with me…" She started twiddling her fingers around her tea cup, watching as the steam disappeared into the air. "H-He didn't hear me, I-I think…" Hinata finished. Sakura sighed. He was probably too busy proclaiming to be Hokage or something…idiot. Ino coughed, getting their attention. She was glaring at the tea in front of her, but we could all feel the sudden coldness in the air.

"I invited Shika-teme to a nice restaurant tonight…he called me a troublesome woman! Can you believe him? He called ME, troublesome!" She yelled. Everyone sweatdropped. Ino? Troublesome? Never…I hope you all could read the immense amount of sarcasm I put into that sentence.

"Well…it looks like we all got denied." Tenten said, all of a sudden not thirsty for tea. Sakura looked at the sad faces in front of her and gripped her cup, crackling slightly in her hand.

"Girls, what are we doing?" She said standing up. They stared at her in confusion. "We're sitting here depressed! For what? One guy that turned us down?" Sakura continued. "There are so many guys out there! We're all smart, beautiful, funny, nice…We don't need those guys!" She said. They slightly smiled in response. "What do ya guys say? Let's go out and party tonight at a club!" She finished. Ino immediately perked up.

"Let's do it!" She said standing up. Tenten nodded, following her. They all looked at Hinata twiddling her fingers. She blushed at the sudden attention, but stood up with them, trying her best to smile.

"H-Hai!" She said strongly. The other three smiled in response. Ino winked at them.

"All right girls…Let's get our party outfits on!"

XxXxXxX

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_

Sakura brushed down her jean miniskirt and straightened out her emerald green, long-sleeve blouse that matched so greatly with her eyes before zipping up her tall, black boots. She scanned her friends as she put her long, emerald green earrings that matched her blouse. She ruffled her hair a little bit. It had grown out a little, reaching her mid back. It wasn't as long as it used to be – but it certainly wasn't short. She grabbed her sunglasses, putting them on top of her head.

_Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city._

Ino was wearing a black skirt with a baby blue tank top. Her hair was in her regular ponytail with a long bang that always seemed to cover her eyes. She watched her slide on her heels and look at herself in the long, tall mirror. She smiled proudly and winked at herself, as if trying to grow her self-confidence again. Sakura would admit it – they all needed it.

Tenten finished buttoning up her short sleeve, red shirt and her black, short shorts. Sakura sweatdropped. Has that girl worn a skirt in her life? If she has, she's never seen it. Surprisingly, Tenten took out her two buns, leaving her hair down and messy, giving it a slightly sexy look to her. This made Sakura smile – maybe she was trying a little bit.

She looked over at Hinata, who was standing in the bathroom looking at herself. She wore a slightly longer skirt that almost reached her knees and a short sleeve, light purple shirt that fitted her body very well, which showed off her amazing boobs and curves. She was brushing her hair and looking sadly at herself, as if she wasn't happy with the way she looked. Sakura smiled slightly and walked over to her, helping her brush out her hair.

"You're beautiful, Hinata-chan!" She told her, making her smile slightly in response. This got the attention of both Ino and Tenten, and they nodded simultaneously.

"Damn girl, work that sexy body!" Ino said, winking at her. Hinata blushed in response, making them laugh. They all looked at each other, deciding they were ready and walking to the door. Ino reached into the pantry, pulling out a big bottle.

_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_

"Ready girls?" Sakura asked. They nodded.

"Hai!" They all walked out the door, as Sakura closed it behind them.

_'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back._

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata walked down the streets as boys stopped to stare at them. There wasn't a man who didn't take a double take. Their nails were done perfectly, their hair was beautiful flowing in the wind, their clothes didn't have a single wrinkle in them, and their eyes glowed in the sun.

_I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes_

Ino winked at some boys as they drooled. Sakura laughed in response, making the other boys' hearts melt immediately. Tenten showed off her muscles, and Hinata blushed shyly. They couldn't help to stare. They were hot, and they were single.

_Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs_

They walked up to a building as they could see enormous strobe lights and many teens walking in and out of the door, many of which were clearly single. They immediately wanted to break down in dance once hearing the music that emitted from the building as the door swung open and then stopped once it closed shut.

_Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy._

The doors opened to the club as everyone turned to stare. The tongues of the boys dropped, and the girls glared them down. Ino stepped in first, walking proudly with every stride she took, strutting herself off. The rest followed behind her, with Hinata in the back. They immediately ordered some drinks, and headed out to the dance floor.

_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no_

Ino and Tenten were immediately pulled by a few guys to dance with them, smiling in response. Sakura decided to stay with Hinata and they danced together happily, forgetting about every care, every stress, every man in the world that they loved…and just decided to have some fun.

_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no_

Sakura was sitting down at the bar with about 5 other guys drinking another shot in a few gulps as they cheered her on. Her legs were crossed, and she was leaning against her arm that was laid against the bar – which reminded of someone that lay in the back of their minds. She ordered another shot as she drank it in the same amount of gulps before slamming it down at the table. She didn't seem to be fazed at all.

_Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer_

"C'mon! Keep em comin'!" She yelled, clearly picking up the habits of her sensei. The man at her side laughed before giving more money to the bartender, paying for drinks.

_Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here_

Ino joined her, ordering a big glass of beer and chugging it down.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" She didn't notice the yells behind her, but, I guess that's what happens when you're tipsy. Men of all shapes and sizes lined up next to the two, tipsy girls, looking to get lucky.

_And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger._

"Hey beautiful…You wanna come back to my place?" A man in his twenty's asked Ino while trying to caress her breasts. She merely slapped his hand and looked at him dazedly.

"Are youuuuu…Mick Jagger?" She asked, shifting in her seat subconsciously. He looked at her curiously and shook his head.

"Bu-

"Hell no!" She said sternly, slightly laughing at herself in response.

_But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger._

Hinata and Tenten danced together happily. Tenten was more than tipsy, but Hinata had yet to touch a glass. Tenten was slightly clumsy and Hinata helped her keep her balance as she laughed. Tenten was clearly a silly drunk.

"Hina-chan…H-How come you haven't had a drink yet?" She yelled, poking her over and over on her forehead. Hinata blushed.

"I-I've never…had alcohol before…T-Ten-chan…" She said in response, dragging her over to the bar to rest. Tenten shooed her away and slowly and clumsily sat herself on the bar. She slammed her fist on the table and pointed to Hinata, getting the bartender's attention.

"I need something fruity for my nice, lady friend!" She said, taking the drink the bartender gave her and shoving it into Hinata's hands.

"Drink! Drink! Drink!" She started out, as many people joined in, looking at Hinata. She blushed immediately from all the stares and attention. She looked down at the drink in her hands.

_Well…here goes nothing…_She thought before drinking the whole thing. The crowd screamed in response.

_I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk _

Hinata hiccupped, clearly a light weight. Tenten laughed and hit her back in response. A man who watched Tenten and Hinata's actions smirked in response. He walked up to Hinata and grabbed her ass.

_Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk_

Hinata turned around, and to everyone's surprise, she used gentle fist and slammed her hand into the man's stomach. Hinata was clearly an angry drunk…weird.

_Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk_

He went flying back, making a huge whole in the wall. Everyone stared in surprise as Tenten laughed.

"Atta girl! Show the bastard who's boss!"

_Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us_

_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight_

Sakura went up to the DJ, slightly leaning against him. She was clearly drunk, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Drink a little too much, ma'am?" He asked her. She scoffed in response as some of the drink in her hand spilled out of the glass.

"Po-leeeeez. I can…handle my liquor!" She said while coughing. "Anyway, put me and my friends a good jam on, would ya?" She asked while staring him down. He laughed again and immediately changed the song.

"Alrighty, here ya go." He said before Tik Tok by Ke$ha came on. Hm. How appropriate. Sakura smiled in response and jammed out, looking for her friends.

_I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no_

All four of them danced together, forgetting about everything else in the world. They let their feet control their bodies, and their hearts connect to the music. They stumbled so often, but they barely noticed. They were too busy having too much fun. But, can ya blame them?

_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no_

As the music slowed, they listened to the words of the music.

_DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me_

This reminded them of what they came here for…what they came to forget. And, it wasn't the DJ. They felt their hearts tighten as images of faces flashed in their minds. Once the music changed, their thoughts changed. As quickly as these faces came through their mind, they left even faster.

_With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up_

_Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in_

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru were walking through the streets of Konoha. Naruto dragged the rest of them along, telling them about a vicious party that was going on.

"C'mon guys! It'll be fun!" Naruto shouted, walking ahead of them. Shikamaru sighed with his hands in his pockets while closing his eyes.

"Troublesome…"

"Hn." Sasuke said, agreeing. Neji nodded in response. Naruto opened up the doors to the building. All of the girls turned their heads to notice the four, handsome gentlemen walk in. Well, except for four kunoichi, of course. Once the four men walked up to the bar, all of the women on the dance floor swooped around them, yelling their names. But, the names were unheard by these men. The only thing that was going through their minds was of the four, women figures who were left on the dance floor, surrounded by other men.

_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no_

The four men passed all of the girls by, standing in front of the four kunoichi. They didn't stop dancing, nor did they even notice them. Neji was the first to speak.

"Tenten!" He said. Tenten stopped dancing, followed by the other girls. They stumbled slightly from the change of movement. Tenten smirked in response.

"Aa…Hey Neji! What are youuuuu doing here?" She asked. Neji shook his head and grabbed her arm.

"You're drunk…I'm going to take you home." He said, starting to pull her along. She pulled her arm back out of his group and stood next to her friends.

"Hell no! Youuuu…can't tell me what to do! J-Jerkface!" She yelled with a strong smirk on her face. Sasuke tch'd in response and walked towards Sakura, looking down on her. She looked normal, but Sasuke knew better.

"Sakura…What are you doing here?" He asked, looking at the other drunken men looking her up and down. Good thing dirty looks don't kill, or every man in this building would be dead. Sakura laughed in response, sticking her finger into Sasuke's chest.

"None…of your damn business! Sasuke-_teme._" She spat strongly. She put her arm around Hinata, who was hiding behind her, trying to hide herself from Naruto and Neji. "Weeeee…don't care what you say!" She yelled. Hinata's eyes widened and stumbled, but Sakura caught her. Neji's eyes widened and he walked over to Hinata.

"Hinata! What do you think you're doing here?" Neji yelled. Naruto barged in with wide eyes.

"Hinata-chan? W-Why are you here?" He yelled in surprise. Hinata almost blushed, but she was too drunk to know otherwise…so she finally stood her ground.

"I-I should be having ramen with you right now! But nooooo, you're too busy thinking about yourself to even notice me! I've tried too hard to win y-your affection, Uzumaki! And I'm done!" She spat. Everyone's eyes were wide with surprise. Ino cut off the empty silence and spat at Shikamaru.

_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up_

"That's right! N-No more of us chasing you! I-If you want us…You'll have to catch us!" Ino said, pulling her friends along as they ran as fast as they could, stumbling into chairs and tables on the way. They thought they were using chakra, but they were clearly too drunk to even notice they were in fact running very slowly. Shikamaru sighed in response.

_Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight_

"Troublesome women…"

_Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no_

You could hear the loud music, the yells of the drunken people, and the sound of glass being broken. But, the main sound that stuck out the most from these sounds was the sound of the laugh of the four, drunken kunoichi as they ran…because this time, they were the ones being chased.

XxXxXxX

A/N: I decided to take a break on my chapter story and write a song-fic, and this is how it turned out. :) To all my fans keeping up with the chapter story, I'll start it tomorrow, so it should be updated tomorrow or Wednesday. Thanks for reading this, and please review! :D Love you all! 3


End file.
